coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9875 (16th September 2019)
Plot Billy and Paul exchange awkward pleasantries on Rosamund Street. Sinead starts to make plans for the future. Paul is alarmed to hear that Bernie is back with Kel, a man he last saw when he was fourteen. Robert goes to work leaving Ryan to look after a sleeping Ali. As Ryan goes to shower, Ali opens his eyes. Aggie is having trouble getting to know her neighbours and Roy suggests she throws a house-warming party. Paul tells Chesney that Kel is bad news, as is Bernie, and he should evict her from the house. Sinead gets a call from a hospice to go and have a look round. Daniel isn’t pleased that she’s going ahead with the idea of not dying at home. A man calls at No.5 complaining about a woman he knows using a fake pregnancy test against him and threatens to bring the police in. Chesney tells Bernie to pack her bags. Sinead and a dubious Daniel are taken round the hospice by Sheila, one of the nurses. Gemma overhears the complaining man making a call to Paul: her brother set up a counter-scam to get Bernie evicted. Recognising Izzy from Underworld, Derek chats her up. Adam moves into the Rovers to give Daniel and Sinead room. Gemma and Bernie confront Paul in the pub. He’s shocked to see Kel is with them. Sheila chats to Daniel about his doubts concerning the hospice. Sinead likes the place. Across the bar, Billy notices Paul’s discomfort at Kel’s presence. With Gary away, Nick pushes Derek into signing the rental agreement for the refurbished factory complete with a short-term discount. Ed isn’t enthusiastic when Aggie announces the party. Ryan and Robert find a recovering but tired Ali in Victoria Gardens. Daniel tells Sinead he wants to be the one to look after her. Kel finds Paul in the smoking shelter. After getting a concerned Billy out of the way, he tells the disturbed younger man that what happened before was special but they need to put it behind them for Bernie’s sake. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Man - Karl Camilleri *Sheila - Helen Sheals *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *Kel Hinchley - Joseph Alessi Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *The Oakhill Hospice - Reception and waiting area Notes *The scenes at The Oakhill Hospice were recorded at Care UK’s Abney Court site on Manchester Road in Cheadle. The facility fee of £500 was later donated to the nearby St Ann’s Hospice which was the home to Margot Bryant in her final years. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bernie and Kel’s reunion provokes hostility from Paul; and Sinead drags Daniel to visit a hospice. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,849,739 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes